The present invention relates to a spray arch impact reset mechanism that allows the spray arch of a vehicle wash system to breakaway upon impact with a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an impact reset mechanism and control unit that automatically resets the spray arch to a home position and allows the vehicle wash system to resume operation after the spray arch has broken away due to contact with the vehicle.
In a vehicle wash system, a vehicle is located at a stationary position within the wash bay and an overhead gantry, including a movable spray arch, travels around the perimeter of the vehicle while performing a vehicle wash sequence typically including the steps of applying soap and subsequently rinsing the vehicle with a high pressure supply of water. During the wash sequence, the spray arch travels along each side of the vehicle, as well as passing along the front and back bumpers. Thus, the movement of the spray arch must be accurately controlled such that the spray arch does not contact the vehicle during the wash process. If the control unit for the vehicle wash malfunctions, it is important that the spray arch include a breakaway mechanism to prevent damage to both the spray arch and the vehicle.
In addition to a malfunction in the control system of the vehicle wash, it is also possible that the customer will inadvertently move the vehicle or open a door during the wash sequence. This unexpected motion of the vehicle can cause the spray arch to contact the vehicle during the wash process. Again, a breakaway mechanism is desirable to prevent damage to both the vehicle and the spray arch.
In the past, an automatic spray arch for use in a vehicle wash system was mounted by a series of sheer pins that held the spray arch in its operating position. If the spray arch contacted a vehicle or other stationary object in the wash bay, the movement of the spray arch would fracture one of the sheer pins to prevent damage to both the spray arch and the vehicle.
Although the prior sheer pin system functioned well to prevent damage to both the vehicle and the spray arch, a service personnel was required to reset the spray arch and install new sheer pins each time the spray arch was contacted. In many cases, the vehicle wash system would be out of commission for hours, or in extreme cases, days before a service technician could reinstall the sheer pins. Extended periods of downtime due to the breakaway of the spray arch is undesirable and often times very costly to the vehicle wash owner.
Therefore, it is an object that the present invention to provide an impact reset mechanism that allows the spray arch to break away from a rigid, operating condition upon contacting a fixed object while being automatically resetable, without human intervention, to its rigid, operating condition after such release. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a release mechanism that allows the spray arch to return to a home position away from the vehicle prior to the return to the rigid, operating position. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a control unit that resumes normal operation of the vehicle wash system after the spray arch has been reset and moved to a safe, home position. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an impact reset mechanism that allows the spray arch to break away along at least two independent axes of rotation such that the spray arch can be released from its rigid operating position upon contact with an object in multiple directions of movement.
The present invention is an impact reset mechanism and control unit that automatically resets a spray arch in a vehicle washing system after the spray arch has broken away due to contact with a vehicle or other stationary object. The impact reset mechanism includes a bias member, such as a pressurized air cylinder, that exerts a bias force to hold the spray arch in a rigid, operating position during normal operating conditions for the vehicle wash system.
Upon contact between the spray arch and a vehicle, the spray arch rotates about one or more pivot axes, which forces a stabilizing plate upward against the bias force of the air cylinder. In accordance with the invention, the spray arch is able to xe2x80x9cbreak awayxe2x80x9d along a pair of axes independently, or, along a compound axis including both of the rotational axes. The upward movement of the stabilizing plate is transferred to a piston of the air cylinder, which causes the piston to retract within the air cylinder. The retraction of the piston within the air cylinder is detected by a sensor, which in turn generates an alarm signal to a computer control unit.
Upon detection of the alarm signal from the sensor within the air cylinder, the control unit releases the air pressure in the air cylinder to remove the bias force. The control unit subsequently retracts the spray arch away from the vehicle to a safe location out of contact with the vehicle. In a first embodiment of the invention, once the spray arch has been returned to a safe, home position, the air cylinder can be repressurized to return the spray arch to its rigid, operating condition.
Alternatively, the air cylinder can remain pressurized after contact with a vehicle and the spray arch moved immediately away form the vehicle upon contact. In both cases, the vehicle wash system can resume washing vehicles once the computer controller determines that the vehicle contacted by the spray arch has been removed from the wash bay and no further danger is present.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.